


Off-Duty

by Airuna



Series: Shadowhunters Oneshots [12]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: (mentioned) - Freeform, Fluff, Head of the Institute Alec Lightwood, High Warlock of Brooklyn Magnus Bane, M/M, Magnus is not a pet warlock, Powerful Magnus Bane, Protective Alec Lightwood, The Clave being problematic, supporting boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 11:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16449119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airuna/pseuds/Airuna
Summary: Sometimes, Magnus and Alec need an afternoon of just them lazying in the couch. Too bad the rest of the world doesn't seem to want to let them.





	Off-Duty

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly thing i wanted to write since I have been a bit out of the fandom later,I hope you like it!

It’d been too long since Alec had come home at a reasonable hour. Far, far too long. Then again, he had known what he was in for when he’d accepted to be the Head of the New York Institute, the city that never sleeps indeed.

Still, seeing Magnus’ building ( _ their _ building) in daylight was a nice change of pace.

He really hoped Magnus would be home already. He should be, ever since he had received his title back he had to drop most of his clients. So, minus the ever so likely world ending disasters, his schedule was far lighter.

Maybe he was doing some research, Alec mused while he started climbing the stairs. Yeah, maybe Alec would find him pouring over a book (or several) with a cup of now cold tea by his side. Alec chuckled amused, Magnus was so terrible at keeping track of the time when he was engrossed in his work. He probably wouldn’t even notice Alec until he gently shook his shoulder and then he would blink, looking adorably confused for a second before his face broke into a blinding smile.

Unconsciously, Alec increased his pace.

Or maybe he’d be brewing one potion or another, looking a bit dishevelled, or as dishevelled as Magnus Bane got at least. He’d have his sleeves rolled up, Alec decided, after all it wouldn’t do to dirty them. And if that allowed Alec to ogle his man a little, well, it wasn’t his fault Magnus’ arms were as gorgeous as the rest of him, was it?

He smiled. It was definitely good to be home.

When he finally opened the door to their apartment, he saw that both his predictions had been wrong.

Magnus was sitting on the couch, martini in hand, looking completely exhausted.

“Rough day?” He asked, slipping into the seat next to him.

“Nothing I couldn’t handle,” Magnus waved him off. Alec made a face but refrained from mentioning that, since Magnus could and had handled Edom, it didn’t exactly rule much out. “Nothing dangerous,” Magnus insisted apparently finding Alec’s concern somewhat amusing. “Just consumed a lot of magic, then again, most wards do.”

“Well, at least you’re free for the day.”

“And so, apparently, are you,” he pointed out. “I thought the Clave would keep you a while longer.”

“Don’t mention them,” he implored. And it was funny, wasn’t it? How now the Clave was a  _ them _ . “I cut that meeting short, they were getting on my last nerve.”

Magnus chuckled. “I’d say we celebrate that we’re both free for once by going somewhere but I honestly don’t have the energy.”

“I was craving a quiet night or well, afternoon, in anyway,” he shrugged. “Take-out and movies?”

“Sounds perfect.”

The door opened and Alec sighed. He wished he was surprised, he really did.

“Magnus!” Clary and Jace bulldozed their way into the room, shattering the calm atmosphere like elephants in a china shop. “We need your help.”

Magnus sighed and made to get up.

“No.”

Three pairs of eyes focused on Alec, looking confused. “No,” he repeated. “Magnus isn’t going anywhere.”

The good thing of having known someone your entire life is that they know when you’re serious, he noticed. It was a pity Clary wasn’t picking up on Jace’s defeated stand. “Alec, this is really important!”

“I’m sure it is, it always is.” He shook his head, suddenly exhausted. “Which is why Magnus is going to text you the name and address of a competent warlock he trusts so you can hire them to get this job done.”

“But-”

“If you have any concern about your budget you can consult Izzy, I’m off duty till the morning.” He looked at Magnus who nodded at him.

“Alec-“ Clary started and really, enough was enough.

“What are you...?” Jace trailed off watching with amused horror how Alec picked Clary up and threw her over his shoulder.

“Follow me,” he ordered him, securing Clary who seemed too surprise to even try to get herself free.

Jace nodded wordlesly and even opened the door to the loft once they reached it. “Here,” he deposited Clary by his side. “And thanks for taking care of the disaster of the week.

And with that he slammed the door in their faces, though not before hearing Jace tell Clary that he was ‘so smitten’ ostensibly as an explanation.

“I’ve sent Biscuit the information,” Magnus informed him. “Though it would’ve helped me to find out which type of crisis they’re dealing with before you threw them out.”

“Sorry,” Alec said as unapologetically as he felt.

“That’s alright,” Magnus said, still sounding amused. “I’ve sent them to someone who can handle most of anything. She’ll charge them atrociously, though.”

“Good, that’ll teach them not to take you for granted,” a smidgen of rage sneaked into his voice making Magnus look at him with concern.

“This isn’t about Jace and Clary, is it?” he asked ever so perceptive. “Did something happen in Idris?”

Alec nodded reluctantly. “Some delegates wanted me to get you to put new wards around Idris.” A job that usually took at least five very powerful warlocks, nonetheless. Not that Magnus couldn’t handle it on his own, but that wasn’t the point.

“And I’m assuming they wanted me to do so out of the goodness of my heart?” Magnus scoffed. “What did you tell them?”

“I told them that us being in a relationship doesn’t make you my tool, nor me some kind of payment for services rented to the Clave.” He had also glared every single one of them down until they had scrambled away like the cockroaches they were. “I just hate that people seem to see our relationship as a commodity. It’s not and I’ll set them straight, I swear.”

“I know you will,” Magnus smiled at him. “Just like you know that as self-centered as Jace and Clary can get, their heart are in a good place and I usually don’t mind helping them out.”

“Oh, that wasn’t for you,” Alec informed him smiling teasingly. “That was just me protecting my night in with my boyfriend.”

“Well if that’s the case, maybe we should decide which movie we’re watching.”

“Maybe we should.”

**Author's Note:**

> That's it! I hope you like it! I know I'm not the only one in the fandom tired of seeing the Shadowhunters go to Magnus with all their troubles so this is my kind of fix it fic. Kudos and comments are more than appreaciated!


End file.
